The present invention relates to a method for piling and cleaning a spun yarn and more particularly a wet spun yarn.
In a wet spinning process which is one of the spinning processes for various kinds of chemical fibers such as polyacryalnitrile, acetate cellulose, polyamid and the like, a polymer solution, which is a yarn mother solution, is sprayed through extremely small holes of nozzles into a solidification bath containing water or containing a mixture of water and an organic solvent. Thereafter, the spun yarn is separated from the solution and solidified and elongated.
The yarn thus spun is transported straight at a predetermined velocity by means of rollers and is made to pass through an elongated shower room to be cleaned. Next the cleaned yarn is transported to the next drying step.
When the above-described prior art yarn cleaning process is employed, the space for a cleaning installation is very large and moreover the cleaning time is longer. Furthermore, high tension is exerted to the yarn so that the yarn is broken off.